The Town
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: A town that seems safe and quiet but what if...it wasn't....FIRST HORROR FANFIC! Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. School dismissed

**Here you go people!!My first horror fanfic..I hope you like it and don't forget its my first in horror so I know it's not good like others..but..ENJOY!! First chapter of 5!!**

**I don't own anything HSM**

**Chapter 1- School dismissed**

-"Come on!!"

-"I can't!!"

-"I know you can!!" They yelled to each other while running.

-"No...I'm so tired..I can't do it anymore.."

**-48 hours earlier-**

It was 6 am, on monday morning when Gabriella let out a groan when she felt someone poking her side. She pushed the hand and turned on her stomach.

-"Berry..(Gabriella's nickname)wake up.."She heard Sharpay say.

-"Let me sleep..."She groaned at her.

-"Get up..it's 6 am.."

-"Pinky..."

-"Get up!" She said again, pulling the cover off her body. She brought her knees to her chest, trying to stay warm."Come on..get ready...we'll be waiting for you in the kitchen. Izzie made breakfast." She said, making Gabriella to open her eyes. Sharpay rolled her ees while she made her way outside the room.

It has been almost two years since Gabriella has been leaving with Sharpay and Ryan. They told her to stay with them after both of her parents disappearred while they were going to a trip to visit some friends. Two weeks later, a couple discover their car at the bottom of a has been very difficult for Gabriella but thanks to all her friends, she got through everything. She was supposed to go over her aunt who liver in Mexico but the care worker though it was the best if she stayed there, in St-Goldham. Sharpay told her parents about Gabriella case and they agreed to become her guardians.

Gabriella looked one last time at the reflection of herself in the mirror. She opted for a skinny jeans,a cardigan over a simple white t-shirt and some flat. She took her bag that was on the computer chair and made her way downstairs. She put down her bag near the front door and saw 3 pairs of shoes, bringing a smile to her lips.

-"I'm telling you, if Darbus do another talent show, where we have to perform..I'll jump on her!!" She heard Chad say.

-"Morning!" She said to everyone, while grabbing the plate Izzie was giving her.

-"Hey Gabi!"Everyone said. She went to pick up a fork when her best friend entered the kitchen.

-"Hey!Morning sleepy head!" She heard him say, while he put a hand on her head.

-"Hey Troy!" She said, giving him a hug. They have been best friends ever since they were little. They used to leave next door but now, they live 15 minutes from each other, better that not seeing each other at all.

-"Yo bro!"Chad yelled to Troy.

-"What?"

-"Give me the ketchup!" Troy nodded to him and went ot the fridge, pulling out the ketchup and throwing it at him.

-"Thanks!"

-"What have I told you two.."The voice of Izzie was heard.

-"Don't throw things at each other.."Both of them said.

-"So why do you two keep-"She started to say but was cut off by Gabriella.

-"Damn it!Look at the time..let's go people!"She said and exited the kitchen, followed by Chad and Troy.

-"Thanks Ella.."Troy said to her while making their way to his car.

-"Yeah! Thanks Gabs!" Chad yelled to her since he was going with Sharpay, Ryan and Taylor in his car.

Both cars got out of the driveway and made their way to school. Gabriella looked out the window, smiling at the little children playing on the pavement while their mother talked.

-"I love this place.."She said, out of the blue, turning to look at Troy.

-"Me too...but it wasn't going ot be the same if you had left two years ago.."He said with a smile, taking quick glances at her. She turned her head to the right, trying to not let him see her blush. The truth was that she has been in love with him since the day he was the shoulder she needed after her parents death. She had, before that, a crush on him but not as strong as loving him.

Gabriella didn't see the road pass by but the next thing she knew, Troy was parking the car. She got out while Chad was parking his car. After waiting for everyone, they made their way inside the school.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Sharpay was the first one to enter thier history classroom, their third period of the day. All of their classmates were sitting at their desk, talking to each other.

-"That's weird..Mr Gargham isn't here yet.."Taylor said putting her books down.

-"That's not weird..it's perfect!!"Chad said, sitting down at his place, placing his feet on the desk.

-"For the moment it last.."Troy added, letting a groan escape his mouth when he saw their teacher enter the classroom.

Gabriella sat on Troy's desk, the moment they got in, listening to everyone. She heard Troy and turned to look at Mr Gargham. He was a little bit nervous because someone sneezed making him jump very high. She knew something was up with him but she was brought out of her thoughs when she felt someone lifting her.

-"Troy!!" She half screamed, putting her arms around his neck.

-"Sorry..but you were blocking my view, not that I minded but you know Mr. Gargham.."He said, putting her to her feet.

-"Sorry!" She whispered, sitting down, receiving a nod from him.

-"Morning class.."He said in a serious tone, which was very rare. He was about to say something when the intercome cracked, followed by the voice of the director, Mr. Matsui.

-"Morning children..today message will be very important so please listen..."The class heard him say. Ryan turned around to look at the gang, asking them by the eyes, what was going on.

-"We have been contacted by the next town, telling us that, there was been some rare incident occuring. They suggest us to go back home and to not come out until everything is cleared up. So please, take your things and go straight home. School dismissed!" He said and then the intercome came silent.

Everyone stayed in their seat for 5 seconds before quickly taking their stuff and running out of the room. The gang were the last to get out but were soon in a huge crowd who were trying to make their way out. There were so many students, that they got separated.

-"Gabriella!!" Troy screamed at her, once she disappearred in front of his eyes. He pushed people until he saw her being pushed by some other student near a classroom. He quickly made his way to her and took her hand.

-"Hold me tight.."He said to her while he lift her. She put her legs around his waist, holding his shirt tight. She has been scared of big crowd since the day she was almost lost in one when she was 8 years old. She closed her eyes tight and put her face in the crook of his neck.

-"It's okay..I won't let you alone.."He kept whispering to her, while trying to get out of the school.

-"Troy!" Sharpay screamed at him, once he saw him step out off the building. He got down and quickly joined them.

-"How is she.."Taylor asked him, while putting a hand on her back.

-"Fine..we should get going.."

-"Let's go back to my house and you could all call your parents from there.."Ryan said.

Troy opened the car door and slowly seated Gabriella down. She put her legs down and her hand on her tighs.

-"You okay.." He asked her, turning her head so she could face him.

-"Yeah.."

-"You sure??" She nodded at him. He kissed the top of her head and made his way to the other side. He started the car and got out of the parking lot when his phone started ringing.

-"Hello??"

-"Troy?"

-"Hey dad...where are you??"

-"I'm stil in school but I will be leaving in like 5 minutes.."

-"Okay..I'm not going back home..I'll be at Ryan's and Sharpay's.."

-"Okay...but please down come out...I'll call your mom..are you with Gabi??"

-"Yeah.."

-"How is she??"

-"Good..but she was a little scared but everything is fine now.."He said, taking a quickl glance at her.

-"Let me talk to her.."Jack said to Troy, who gave Gabriella the phone.

-"Hey Big B (Jack's nickname).." She said with a smile.

-"Hey kiddo..how are you.."

-"Good.."She said playing with her bag.

-"Troy told me that you're going to Sharpay and Ryan's."

-"Yeah..so have you heard about Lulu??(Lucille nickname)"

-"No..but I'll call her now so please be careful and call us if anything happens but the most important..stay inside the house.."

-"Yeah..."

-"Okay..bye..love both of you!"

-"Bye and we love you too!" She said and hung up.

-"What did he say?"

-"To stay inside and to call him if anything happens."

-"Okay.."He said and looked to his left since Chad just passed him.

-"It's quiet..."She said looking out the window.

-"I know...we just passed here like 5 hours ago.."

-"Yeah.."

-"Urghhh!!" He groaned.

-"What??" She asked him, turning to look at him.

-"Hate fog.." He said, slowing down.

-"Where does it come from.."She asked, approaching the window.

-"Don't know but now it will take more time to arrive-"

-"TROY!!!"

**Well people...what do you think??Good??BAD???Let me know!!!PLEASE!!So if it sucks..I'll quit it..**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati :D**


	2. The Fog

**Well people here is chapter 2 of 5...please leave some reviews to let me know if you like it or not..thanks for the ones who did..really appreciated..**

**Don't own anything HSM**

**Chapter 2- The fog...**

-"Troy!!"Gabriella screamed after seeing someone walking in front of the car, making Troy to put his feet on the brake.

-"Shit!!"He screamed. They quickly got out of the car.

-"Where is she??" Troy asked.

-"I don't know but I'm sure I saw a woman pass.."

-"I saw her too but where is she??" They tried to look through the fog but they heard Gabriella phone ring inside the car. She quickly ran and pick up.

-"Hello?"

-"Oh My God!!" She heard a screaming Sharpay say.

-"Sharpay..what's wrong??What's goign on??"

-"No!!"SHe heard her say again and the next thing she heard has the sound of the end of the call.

-"Sharpay!!!Shit!Troy!Let's go!!"She screamed at him, who quickly ran.

-"What's wrong??" An aggitated Troy asked.

-"I don't know but something is happening over there.."

They quickly made their way over there. Once they reached the house, they both jumped out of the car when they found the gang crying on the front porch.

-"What's wrong!!" Troy asked.

-"Pinky!!"Gabriella said to a crying Sharpay, taking her in her arms.

-"Dead.."She mumbled.

-"What??"

-"They're dead.."She said louder.

-"Who's dead.."

-"Mom..dad..Izzie.."Ryan said and started to cry again.

-"No.."Gabriella whispered, tears filling her eyes."No!"She started crying soon followed by everyone.

-"B-but h-how.."Troy asked, wiping some tears off his cheeks.

-"We don't know.."Chad said putting his face in his hands.

-"W-we g-got o-off the car. T-the garage d-door was o-opened.."Taylor started to say but stopped, more tears running down her cheeks.

-"We found them in the car...dead with Izzie on the hood.."He heard Chad say. He felt his stomach flip over when he turned his head to look at the garage. Izzie was lying on the hood, blood coming out of her neck who was missing a piece of it. He quickly tuned, not capable of looking at it any longer. He saw Sharpay throwing up and he was about to say to Gabriella to not look at it but it was too late.

-"Oh my God..oh my God.."She repeated over and over again. She walked to Troy's car and started throwing up. Ryan went to Sharpay, holding her hair away from her face. Gabriella stumble back and fell on her butt.

-"We can't stay here.."Ryan said, helping Sharpay to sit down.

-"Yeah..we don't know what killed them or who..and it can be around.."Troy said.

-"We should get some clothes and go oversomewhere else.."Gabriella said, taking her cardigan off.

-"I'll go with you.." Troy said to her, running towards her.

After taking some jeans, t-shirt and a pair of sneakers from Sharpay room, they went to her room. He grabbed a bag and the clothes she gave him, putting it inside.

-"This can't be happening.."She said, changing her t-shirt in the bathroom. "First, my parents..now..them.."She said getting out and started crying.

-"Oh Ella..I'm so sorry.."He said, hugging her. She hugged him back and slowly started to pull away.

-"We should get going.."She said, taking the t-shirt Troy had in his hand, putting it over her clean tank.

They all decided to go in Troy's car since it was bigger. Ryan decided to drive while Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy were in the backseat. They were passing by the mall when Taylor saw something.

-"Guys..there's someone walking in the parking lot!" They all turned to look at the person.

-"It's..a little girl!!" Gabrilla said.

-"What!Is she lost??" Sharpay asked, pointing Ryan to go there. Once they came to a stop, Gabriella jumped out of the car.

-"Gabriella wait!!"They all screamed, getting out of the car.

-"Sweety.."She said to the little girl to not scare her."Are you lost??" She asked but didn't receive a response. The gang got closer to them, trying to make the little girl talk.

-"Honey..where's your mom.."Taylor asked.

-"I want my..."The little started to say, with her back to them."MOMMY!!" She yelled turning around, jumping on Taylor.

-"AHH!!!Get it off me!!" She screamed, trying to push her off. She looked like she just got out of a tomb, blood on her dress and mouth. Chad quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at her. She looked up at him and Ryan took the chance to kick her on the head. He quickly grabbed Taylor's hand, pulling her up. They were about to run back in the car when they saw three more in the same condition as the little girl. They froze but the sound of someone screaming brought them back. A young woman was running towards the mall with one of those creature after her. They all started to run to the mall.

-"Shit!" Sharpay yelled when she looked behind her. There was a huge cloud of fog coming their way.

-"We won't make it!!"Chad yelled. The girl was catching up with them but a cold piercing scream was heard, echoing through the empty streets. Taylor looked back, only to see the girl on the floor with 2 of those thing on top of her, bitting of her skin off.

-"Shit!!I can't see!!" Sharpay said, because the fog was catching up with them very fast. She took Ryan hand, who took Chad's, who was holding Taylor's.

-"Gabriella!!" Taylor said, searching for her hand. Gabriella grabbed it running through the door after Troy reached it. The guys closed the door and walked away from it. They all took their breath back before Ryan spoke first.

-"What on earth was that!!"

-"I don't know but I almost got killed like that girl!!" Taylor said, walking around. Gabriella slided down the wall, putting her face in her hands. Sharpay lied down on her back, a tear rolling down her face.

-"This have to be a bad dream...a really bad dream.." Gabriella mumbled. Troy walked back to the doors, unable to look outside because of the thick fog. He was about to turn when something hard hit the glass door Troy was standing in front, making everyone jump.

-"Fuck!" Troy yelled, jumping.

-"That-that.."Chad started to say, pointing the door but was cut of by Ryan.

-"Blood.."Everyone got up and slowly joined Troy, bending down to see what hit the door.

-"What is that.."Taylor asked, moving her head to different angles.

-"Yeah..."

-"Oh my...ahh!!" Gabriella said, walking backwards.

-"What is it Berry (Gabriella's nickname)??"

-"Look close at it..it's an...it's an arm!" She finally said making everyone jump away from the door.

-"We can't get out of here until the fog pass...I'm sure they still out there.."Troy said, passing a hand on his hair.

-"Great!We're stuck in a fucking huge mall..not knowing what to do!!"Chad screamed to no one in particular. Gabriella looked through her pocket, searching her cellphone.

-"Does someone have their phone??" She asked.

-"I had it.."Troy said and looked on the other side of the door."There it is!" He said, pointing it which was only fifteen centimeters from the door when suddenly, a foot step on it.

-"Shit!" Troy yelled and they all started running. They heard the creature trying to open the door while they made to the third level. They ran up the stairs and turned to the left, going to the food court. The light were out, making it more difficult to see where they were going. Tarloy was running next ot Chad when she stumbled on something, making her fall.

-"Taylor!!" Chad screamed, making everyone stop. She didn't answer to him but sayed froze in her spot.

-"Please.."She mumbled to herself.

-"Taylor..what's wrong.."Sharpay asked, kneeling down next to her. As soon as her knees touched the floor, she screamed, falling backwards.

-"Sharpay!"

-"Oh my God.." She said, moving backwards until she touched the wall.

-"What is wrong with you??" Ryan asked her.

-"Blood..blood!!!"She yelled, putting her face in her hand. Everyone turned to look at Taylor, who didn't move from her spot on the floor. The lights flicked a few times and turned on, only a few of them but enough to let everyone see what has in front of them.

-"Oh my God..." Gabriella whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. Taylor was covered and sitting down on a pool of bloo with a body next to her. Sharpay closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest which had blood on them too. The body next to Taylor was of a young man, who didn't have his two eyes and jaw.

-"That means one thing.."Ryan said, not looking away from the scene.

-"They are inside.."

**Another chapter!!!The next one will be longer...**

**Please...please..leave some reviews!!!If I don't get at least five reviews for this chapter..I'll be considering deleting this story...so please..some reviews...it will just take a second!!**

**Tati**


	3. The night in

**Here is 3 of 5..I won't be deleting this story so here it is!!Enjoy and thank you to **VELVITCHA** and **Brambleclawrocks **for leaving a review!! This chapter is dedicated for the 2 of you.. :D**

**Chapter 3 – The night in...**

The gang minus Sharpay helped Taylor to stand up. Chad took one of his shirts of and started cleaning her face, while they made their way to the bathroom. Gabriella got in with her and helped her clean.

-"Damn it!We left the bag inside the car.."Gabriella said putting Taylor's clothes in the sink.

-"It's okay.."Taylor whispered from the cabin."I'll put them back.."

-"No..stay there.." She said and got out. "Chad! Get in here!" Chad quickly ran and got inside.

-"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

-"I need some clean clothes for Taylor."

-"I'll go with her..you guys stay here.." Troy said and took Gabriella hand. They walked in silent until Gabriella looked up at the rooftop opening.

-"It's getting dark.."

-"Yeah.." Troy said, looking up too.

-"We'll have to stay here tonight.."

-"But they're inside too.."

-"I know but we haven't heard anything nor see something telling us they're still in here.." She said and got in a shop. She took some clothes and shoes for Taylor and a new pair of jeans for Sharpay. Once they got everything, they quickly made their way back to the gang, but Troy stopped in his tracks.

-"Troy!!" Gabriella half yelled to him "Let's keep moving!!"

-"We need something to protect us.." He simply said and got in a shop.

-"Troy!Urgh!!" She groaned and followed him inside." So what is your-NO!Troy..NO!!"

-"Come on Gabriella!!Do you wanna die?This is the only thing that can keep us alive!!" Troy said to her while showing her a gun. She bit the inside of her cheek and slowly extended her hand. Troy gave her one and took 4 for the others.

-"Here take another one.." He said to her while putting it at the back of her jeans. He took another for him and Chad and some bullets." Let's go!"

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella got inside the bathroom and gave the clothes to the she came out, she heard the guys talking, so she hid behind the wall.

-"This place is a death trap!!" She heard Ryan say.

-"Yeah!I sent Ryan to look for somewhere to stay near by and guess what he found??"

-"More dead people!!"I'm telling you Troy..the girls can't found about this but we need to get out of here!"

-"I know! But we are safer here like Gabriella said. We have guns so the only thing we need is somewhere to stay the night. We could rest and take turns watchin over the place."

-"Yeah but we have to get out tomorrow morning!" Chad said but stopped talking when they heard the girls come out of the bathroom.

-"Here.." Ryan said, giving them the guns. "Don't lose them.."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

After inspecting every corner of a Sleep Number shop, they got inside to rest. It was already 10 pm when Taylor saw the clock near the cashier.

Gabriella woke up only to find the place next to her empty. She sat up and took her gun, putting it in the back of her jeans like Troy did with the other one. She stood up and saw him sitting on the floor, in front of the closed doors. She slowly made her way in the dark, sitting next to him.

-"Hey.." She whispered to him.

-"Hey..you're okay??" She nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

-"I heard you guys talking earlier.."

-"You did.."

-"Yeah..sorry.."

-"It's okay..you would have kave known eventually.."

-"I'm scared.." She said closing her eyes."I'm scared of losing Big B, Lulu, the gang...and you"

-"Hey...we're all still together...I'm sure that mom and dad are fine..and you are here with me.."He said hugging her and gave her a kiss on the head. They stayed in each other arms in silence until a single sound broke it.

-"What was that??" Gabriella asked, trying to find something that could have made that sound.

-"Take your gun.." He said to her, not looking away from the entrance. She quickly did what he told her and he explained her what to do with it. He told her one last thing when they heard the sound again.

-"Got it?!" He asked her, aggitated. She nodded and stood up.

-"Guys.." She whispered, walking backwards, pointing to the door with her gun. She felt a body next to her feet and quickly kicked it.

-"What!" Chad half yelled, sitting up and taking his gun.

-"Get up.." Gabriella said in a whisper when she saw the thing she feared it will be. One of those zombie was passing in front of the door.

-"Shit..."Chad whispered and woke up everybody else.

They didn't took their glances of it, waiting to make a move. Gabriella hand was shaking uncontrollably. Troy took a quick look at her but he looked back at the door when two more appeared.

-"Guys.." Sharpay whispered."Is that the-the girl that was running next to us??"

-"Fuck!!It's contagious..." Chad said, lowering his gun.

-"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Troy said between clench teeth when the zombies stopped walking and stood in front of the door.

-"Can they see us??" The voice of Taylor was heard.

-"I don't kn- Shit!" Gabriella screamed when they started hitting the door, trying to get in. The glass door started to crack and then the sound of gun firing was heard. They quickly ran out of the shop in every direction.

Gabriella got into a coffee shop and closed the door behind her. She slowly slidded herself on the floor when a zombie appearred under a booth, taking her ankle. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

-"Let me go!!" She cried, taking her gun and fired his head. She got out of the coffee shop and started crying. She closed her eyes when she felt someone take her by the arm, making her jump.

-"Leave me alone!!" She screamed and was about to shoot it when she heard a voice.

-"Gabs..it's okay.." Chad said and hugged her. She grabbed his shirt, while she cried in his chest.

-"It's okay..shh..I'm here..."He whispered to her. He took the gun from her hand and walked toward a bench. They were about to sit down when they heard a gun being fired.

-"Get the fuck away!!!" They heard followed by a gunshot then everything went silent. After a few seconds, they jumped back when someone jumped in front of them.

-"Damn it!!"

-"Sorry guys.." Ryan said to them.

-"You're alright??" Gabriella asked him, wiping some of her tears.

-"Yeah..but those things are everywhere!!"

-"You didn't see Sharpay, Taylor or Troy??"

-"I saw Troy running and shooting on the fourth floor..and the last time I saw the girls was in the shop.

-"We need to get out of here.." Chad said and they started walking, always with they guards up.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Taylor was walking throught the halls of Sears, with her gun in front of her. She was been walking around for 20 minutes trying to find a exit after being followed by a zombie. She was been hearing sound, slowly getting closer to her. She turned around and walked backwards when she bumped into something..or someone. She let out a scream quickly turning around only to find a screaming Sharpay.

-"Shar!!" She said and hugged her.

-"Tay-tay!!" Thanks God I found you. I have been looking for one of you guys for 2 hours!!"

-"What!! Two hours!!"

-"Yeah! It's one of the morning.." She said and heard a groan. They slowly turned around only to find a zombie. Sharpay shooted at him but was soon surrounded by more. They ran and saw the exit in front, bumping into Ryan, Chad and Gabriella.

-"Girls!!Th-" Ryan started to say but was cut off by Taylor.

-"RUN!!!"Soon enough, at least 12 zombies got out of the shop. They started to shoot but they were too strong. Ryan was walking backwards but started to run when he run out of bullets.

-"Chad!!Pass me some bullets!!" He screamed at Chad, turning around but tripped over some things, sending him on the floor. Gabriella heard him and turned her head and saw him on the floor. She was about to turn around to help him when he looked up at her with wide eyes when suddenly something pulled him back.

-"RYAN!!" She screamed but didn't hear nothing coming back from him."NO!!!" She cried and felt on her knees. She started crying when she felt someone push her on the floor. She quickly recognized the owner of those arms around her. He hid her face in his chest while the sound of gunshot echoed around the mall.

-"Don't move.." He whispered to her. She moved her head to the left and saw everyone with their gun, shooting. She stopped her view at Sharpay, who had tears running down her cheeks but that didn't stop her shooting. When the last sound of gunshot was heard, she felt down on her knees.

-"You're okay??" Troy asked her. She closed her eyes and mover her head left and right. A tear felt down her cheek while she brought her hand to her eyes.

-"Shh.." He whispered to her ear, he brought his arms around her, hugging her."It's okay.."

-"It's not okay!!" She said, crying in his neck."We lost Ryan..and..and.."She said and whispered the last part only to him to hear."..and..I though that I lost you.."

-"Hey..I'm here.."He said and kissed her neck."I'm still here..."He whispered again.

-"We need to get out of here..." Sharpay said in a monotone voice, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. Everyone hugged her and helped her get up. Troy got off of Gabriella and stood up, helping her stand too. They both gave Sharpay a hug and they started walking trying to find a way out. Troy took Gabriella's hand pulled her towards him, putting his arms around her shoulder.

-"We should stop to get some food..." Taylor said when her stomach did a sound.

-"Yeah..we should" Troy said." The last time we ate was in school.."

-"Yeah...I'm starving..."Sharpay said and they decided to stop in front of a door that seemed like a room to the employees. Chad opened the door slowly and took out his gun. He took a look around and motioned to everyone to get in. There was vending machines all around the walls with some tables in the middle. Troy took a chair and broke the glass on one of the vending machines. He took some chips and cookies and put them on the table. Everyone took something and started eating. Gabriella took some chips and cookie when she felt someone put a hand on her back.

-"Come on.." He whispered to her and pulled her to a corner of the room, away from everyone else.

-"What's wrong??" She asked him when he sat down and pulled her on his lap.

-"Nothing.." He whispered, playing with one of her curls.

-"Troy...I know you..what's wrong..." She whispered back to him. He look down at his hand that was on her lap and slowly looked up at her, with tears in his eyes."Hey..what's wrong.." She whispered again, putting her hands on each side of his face.

-"It's-it's about my mom...."

-"What about Lulu..."

-"I-I...."He started to say but didn't finish.

-"You what Troy..you what??"

-"Don't hate me...even if I h-hate myself already...I don't even deserve to be here..."

-"Shut up..."She said to him."Shut the fuck up Bolton..you hear me...don't ever said that again..not even in a joke.." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek."Whatever you did..don't say that.."

-"Even if-if..I killed my mom.."He asked her in a whisper, closing his eyes not able to look at her.

-"What..."She asked him in a low whisper.

-"I killed her...she-she..I was running from the zombies..."He said and rested his head on the wall." I got in a shop...it was one of her favorites...I went by the cashier to hide...but..but I found her dead...next to it..."He said while tears rolled down his cheeks. Gabriella's hand on his face slowly slided off it, not believing what he just told her."I-I..she wasn't supposed to be there...we planned to go after school since we were coming to buy my dad birthday gift...I-I...was scared of touching her...I was able to see that..that she suffered...when I decided to touch her face...sh-she woke-woke up and she was moving toward me..." Gabriella put a hand on his cheek."I..I had to..to..kill her..."He whispered and started crying.

-"Shh...it's okay...you couldn't do anything else....." She said to him, brushing his hair.

-"But-but I shot her!!"

-"Troy..."She said and moved his head off her shoulder to make him look at her." Troy...she was already dead...you had to save your life...it was too late to save her...and I don't hate you...you're still here with me..." She whispered with a shy smile. He looked at her in the eyes before resting his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes and then open them, looking at hers when he spoke.

-"I love you..." He whispered, cutting Gabriella breath. She had heard him say it to her a lot of times but never like this time.

-"I love you too..."She finally managed to say to him. A smile appearred on his lips while he brought one of his hands on her neck, rubbing it with his thumb. He slowly lean in, not loosing her from his view until their lips touched. He pulled her closer to him while he passed his tongue on her bottom lip. She slowly granted him the entrance, savoring that moment she has been waiting for a long time. When air was needed, they pulled apart quickly opening their eyes. Gabriella took a big breath and quickly reattached her lips to his, putting her arms around his neck. They finally pulled out and stealed some kisses.

-"I has dying to do that.."He whispered to her in a husky voice.

-"I told you to not say that.."She whispered back to him, making him smile. She rested her head in his shoulder, closing her eyes.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Troy felt someone shaking him. He quickly opened his eyes only to find Chad in front of him.

-"The sun is out..."He simply said and stood up, joining the girls on the other corner of the room. Troy rubbed his eyes and looked down at Gabriella.

-"Babe..."He whispered to her, brushing some hair out of her face."Time to go.." She stretched her legs and slowly opened her eyes.

-"It's time??"

-"Yeah.."

-"Okay.."She said and got up followed by Troy. He went to the table and grabbed some cookies since he didn't eat when they got there.

-"How will we do this??" Chad asked Troy.

-"The girls should stay here with you, I will go take a look on the first floor."

-"I'm going with you.."Gabriella whispered to him, taking his hand.

-"No..you're staying here.."

-"You need someone watching your back so I'm going with you.."Troy looked at her, knowing she was right.

-"Fine..still have some bullets?"

-"Yeah.."

-"Let's go then.."He said taking more ammunition from Chad's hand.

Troy opened the door and looked around. After being sure no one was there, he let Gabriella pass closing the door behind him. He started walking putting a hand on Gabriella's waist. She had her back to him, paying attention to everything around them. They were on the third floor so they needed to find a way to the first. The stairs were blocked by all kind of things that they didn't even know where it came from. Troy looked down and found a way to the second floor. After rethinking everything, he took Gabriella hand and walked over the stairs. He took her by the waist and put a hand on her leg, lifting it. Gabriella was confused but put her other leg around his waist.

-"Hold me tight and don't look down.." She nodded and felt him walk on something. She turned her head and saw that he was walking over the stairs' handrail. While holding himself on the wall, he started to walk down. After he walked half of it, he balanced himself on it before taking a cord that was hanging there. Gabriella let out a little scream when his feet left the handrail, making the cord to move to the left, away from the stairs.

-"Don't look down.." He said again while bringing both of them to the ground. Once his feet touched it, he let go of the rope.

-"You're okay??"

-"Yeah..."She said, putting her legs down. She looked up and her jaw dropped."You-you climbed down all of that..with me in your arms??"

-"Yep..now let's go.."

They walked a little bit and found the stairs to go on the first floor. They were empty so they were able to walk on it. Troy slowly walked down the stairs, bending his knees a little bit so he could be able to look over the first floor.

-"And.." Gabriella whispered to him.

-"It's clea-Shit!" Troy whispered and bent down completely. He pulled Gabriella next to him."There's one walking around the door." He whispered to her.

-"Do you think we can kill it??"

-"Yes but the sound of the gunshot will attract the others.

-"So what do we do??"

-"Get back and then come back again...maybe he will be gone.." Gabriella nodded and walked up the stairs hidding herself. They quickly made their way back to the rope.

-"Get up.." Troy said to her opening his arms.

-"No.." She said and took the rope making her way up. She quickly arrived at the top of it but was unable to reach the handrail. They both started to swing until her hand touched it. He helped her get up by pushing her foot. Once she was on it, she held the rope close so he could climb on it too. After jumping out of it, they ran into the room scaring the others.

-"Dear Lord!!" Taylor yelled, putting a hand on her chest.

-"Why did you do that!!" Sharpay half yelled to them.

-"Sorry..didn't want to take a chance.." Gabriella said to them.

-"So.." Chad asked them.

-"It's a little complicated going down a floor and there's one zombie around the door.."

-"Well...what are we waiting for??" Sharpay said and started walking towards the door.

They slowly went outside the room and made their way to the stairs. After Troy and Gabriella show them how to go to the second floor, they quickly made it to the stairs. Troy bent his knees looking over the first floor only to see that the zombie wasn't there anymore. He motionned to everyone to walk down the stairs.

-"Where are they.."Taylor asked in a whisper. Chad lifted his shoulder and kept walking. Gabriella opened the door when suddenly the alarm went off. Everyone froze on their spot, fearing for their life.

-"What did I just do.."Gabriella said. Sharpay walked backwards and bumped into Chad who was about to tell her something when she charge her gun and started shooting. Everyone turned and saw at least 30 zombies walking towards them in a quick pace.

-"They are getting better..."Taylor said and took her gun out. Gabriella quickly opened the door and everyone went through it, still shooting. Taylor shot her last bullet when one zombie was almost on top of her. She saw another one get closer and she shot but realized that she was out of bullets she was about to ask some at Troy who was close to her shooting others zombie when she suddenly was stackled to the floor. She cried for help when the zombie bit her in the neck. She let out a huge scream making Gabriella to see that she had one zombie on her.

-"Son of a bitch!!" Gabriella said to the zombie and shot him right between the eyes. She kept shooting to the ones getting closer and helped Taylor get up.

-"Leave me!!"

-"What!! NO!!" Gabriella said and pulled her hand. The was still some fog but it was lighter. Troy saw his car in the same place they left it. He ran and took the keys out of his back pocket.

-"Hurry up!!!" He screamed to the others. Gabriella was running with Taylor when she suddenly pulled her hand out of Gabriella's.

-"Taylor!!"

-"Go!!"

-"What!! Why?? Let's go!!" She said to her. Chad passed by them when he took Gabriella and Taylor's hand.

-"Let me go!!!Don't touch me!!" Taylor cried making both of Chad and Gabriella look at her, confusion written of their faces. Chad was about to say something when he saw her neck.

-"No.." He whispered."No..this can't be.." He said and tears started to form in his eyes.

-"You can't do anything.." She said and pushed Gabriella and Chad towards the car.

-"No...I'm not leaving you." Chad cried.

-"Chad...please...I love you..."

-"Taylor..."Gabriella said tears running down her face.

-"I love all of you guys.." She said and started walking backwards. Chad took her hand and pulled her towards him kissing her in the lips.

-"I love you too..I'll never forget you.."He whispered to her while she gave him a small smile and continued walking towards the mall. Gabriella pulled Chad towards the car.

-"No!!!TAYLOR!!!" He screamed and was pulled into the car by Sharpay. They saw the figures of Taylor slowly disapear. Taylor was walking towards the mall and saw the zombie trying to walk over the dead bodies lying in front of the door. She walked and saw a gun lying there. She took it and looked up. The zombies was getting closer to her. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted the gun at her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she took a deep breath before pulling the tricker. Troy started the car when they heard a gunshot. One single shot.

-"NO!!!!!!!!!!"Chad screamed and tried to open the door but was pulled into a tight hug by Gabriella.-"Let me go!!!" He screamed, trying to get out of her grabs. She held him tighter until he slowly collapsed on her arms, crying. Troy put a hand on his knees while tears rolled down his cheeks. They were all crying, not believing that they just lost Taylor and Ryan too.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Chad felt asleep on Gabriella shoulder a few minutes later. She slowly put him over the seat, trying to not wake up Sharpay. She slowly made her way to the front of the car, next to Troy. She closed her eyes when she felt Troy take her hand. She turned her head to look at him while he lifted her hand, kissing it.

-"Where do we go now??"

-"Don't know..."

-"We could get back to your house..."

-"Not sure...those things can be anywhere..." He whispered, looking at the road. He was about to turn to the left, when suddenly a zombie run in front of the car, coming of nowhere. Troy pushed the brakes making the car slide.

-"Is everyone okay..." Gabriella asked them.

-"Yeah.." Sharpay said. Troy tried to start the car but was unable.

-"Come on..." He mumbled turning the key."Come on..."

-"I don't like this..."Sharpay mumbled, looking out her window.

-"DAMN IT!!" Troy yelled. Gabriella put a hand over his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

-"Still don't like this..."Sharpay mumbled again, her leg shaking up and down.

-"Let me do it.." Gabriella said to him. Quickly enough, they switched place and Gabriella started turning the key. She stopped and waited some second before trying again.

-"Guys.."Chad whispered."It's happening again...." Troy looked behind him while Gabriella took a look by the mirror. Fog was forming again, in a quick pace.

-".Shit.." She whispered and turned the key again.

-"Hurry up!!!" Sharpay yelled.

-"I'm trying!!"The radio started changing channel by itself, scaring them.

-"Fuck.."Troy mumbled when fog was slowly getting in the car. Gabriella started turning the key a few time until the car started. She quickly put her feet on the gas getting out of where they were.

-"I can't see!!" She half screamed.

-"Stop!!"Sharpay screamed.

-"Why!!" Everyone else said.

-"You don't even know where we're going!!"

-"At least she's getting us out of this fucking place!!" Chad yelled to her.

-"GUYS!!" Gabriella screamed." We don't need this right now!" She turned the light on, making a little bit more visible to her.

-"Where are we??" Troy asked, aggitated by everything happening at the same time.

-"Don't know!!"

-"Well stop!!"

-"Shut the fuck up Shar!!" Chad yelled to her.

-"Don't tell me to shut up..asshole!!"

-"GUYS!!!!!" Troy yelled to them."This is not helping!!!" He screamed at them and turned his vision to the front. The car passed over something making jump a little but what they saw in front of them, make Gabriella stop the car but it was too late.

-"SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled and a sound of an impact was heard.

**Well...what did you think??Let me know!!I'll try to put the next chapter tomorrow night but if I can't..I'll put it on friday with the last chapter of the story and the new chapter of** Still Lucky?** so wait for it!!!!**

**Peace out!!**

**Tati :D**

**PS: Sorry for the errors if there's any..which I'm sure there are some..didn't have the time to re read the story tonight...sorry..**


	4. Sharpay's scream

**Here's chapter 4 of 5!!Sorry for the wait..so I'm off to write the new and last chapter!!ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4 - Sharpay's scream**

_-"SHIT!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled and a sound of an impact was heard._

Sharpay was the first one to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around her. Chad was lying on the floor of the car. She touched her head and felt something wet. She brought her hand to her forehead and looked at it and found blood on it. She looked to the front only to find Gabriella and Troy unconscious. She opened her door and step out, holding herself on the car.

-"Damn it.." She whispered when she lost her balance and felt on the ground. She slowly stood up, holding herself on the car since she was unable to stand by herself. She was about to walk when she felt back on her butt.

Troy let out a groan, pushing himself to sit back on the seat. He opened his eyes and rubbed his neck. He turned his head a unconscious Gabriella over the wheel. He started panicking looking at the back seat, finding no one. He started shaking Gabriella arm with fear.

-"Brie...come on wake up!!!" He whispered to her. He heard a groan form the back of the car. When he turned his head he saw Chad's hair moving." Chad!! You're okay.."

-"Yeah...where's Sharpay..."

-"What.."He mumbled. He quickly opened the door to go Gabriella side when he saw Sharpay holding her head against the car."SHARPAY!!Thanks God..you're bleeding!!" He quickly said to her, kneeling beside her. He moved his hand when Chad appeared next to them.

-"Stay with her.." Troy said to him and went to see Gabriella. He opened her door and slowly lifted her, bringing her with Chad and Sharpay.

-"How is she.." Sharpay asked while Chad cleaned her wound with his shirt.

-"I don't know...she still breathing though..." Troy said putting her on the ground. He brushed some hair out of her face when she started coughing."Ssh Brie..." He said to her when she tried to sit up.

-"DAMN IT!!!" She yelled and felt on her back holding her hand.

-"What's wrong!!" They all asked her.

-"Fucking shit!!" She mumbled through clenched teeth, holding her hand against her chest. Troy took her shaking hands and slowly pushed one of them. She had her two middle fingers broken.

-"AHH!!" Sharpay said and put her head against Chad chest, unable to see it.

-"Dear Lord.." Chad whispered looking at her hand.

-"It hurts!!!" Gabriella cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

-"Babe..I need to put them back..."

-"NO!!You're crazy!!!" She screamed bringing back her hand to her chest.

-"He was to do it Gabs.." Chad said. She looked up at them, fear in her eyes.

-"Will it hurt??" She asked.

-"I don't want ot lie to you..so yeah..it will..." Troy said to her. She looked up at him and slowly gave her hand.

-"Please tell me when you will do it so I will be ready.." She said to him while he helped her sit up. He nodded to her slowly rubbing her hand. She closed her eyes but quickly reopened when he didn't do anything."What are you waiting for!!" She cried.

-"Nothing I'm just looking your hand.."

-"Well..if you don't know..it's not the time to look at it!!" She screamed to him.

-"Sorry..it's just that..."

-"That what!!Haven't you seen a broken fin-SHIT!!!!!!!" She screamed when Troy replaced her fingers. He quickly hugged her while she cried in his shoulder.

-"I waited until you got angry at me.." He whispered to her.

-"Asshole..." She mumbled, trying to overcome the pain.

-"I love you too.." He said while chuckling and kissed her neck. He took a piece of wood that was lying near them putting it on her fingers, secured with a piece of his shirt around it.

-"So what was the thing I hit.." Gabriella asked them, looking at Troy taking care of her fingers.

-"A tree..."Sharpay said.

-"Well..sorry about that.." She said and gave a kiss at Troy when he finished putting the piece of fabrics around her fingers.

-"Not your fault.." Chad said and looked at Sharpay.

-"Yeah..it was yours...if we didn't fight..this would have never happened..." She said, pointing at the car and her fingers.

-"It's okay..we couldn't see anything.."Troy said and hugged Gabriella. Chad was about to say something when the heard a groan.

-"What was that.." Chad asked no one in particular.

-"Please..not now.." Sharpay said and turned around from her place and came face to face with Ryan.

-"SHIT!!" She screamed jumping backward, falling on her butt."R-Ryan??" She asked, fear visible in her voice. He didn't respond, only advancing towards her.

-"Sharpay.." Chad said and took her arm, pulling toward him. He placed her behind him while Troy did the same with Gabriella.

-"You think..he-he's a..you know what.." Chad whispered to Troy.

-"I-I don't know.." He whispered back to him, walking backwards while Ryan kept walking towards them when he slowly lifted his gun pointing right at them.

-"No..." Sharpay cried when the boys started looking for their guns but remembered that they were in the car. Troy put a hand on Chad shoulder, trying to push him away when he stood in front of them. Ryan took the safety from his gun making the other gulp and quickly closed their eyes, fearing for the worse when they heard a gunshot. Troy was the first one to open his eyes and saw Ryan look at him serious and then slowly a smiled appeared in his lips. Troy looked behind him only to find a zombie with a single shot right between his eyes. He quickly turned to llok at Ryan and ran towards him, taking him in a man hug."RYAN!!" He screamed making the others 3 to open their eyes.

-"Hey.." He said when everyone jumped on him especially Sharpay.

-"How dare you!!How dare you leave me alone!!" She cried, hitting him in his chest."How dare you.."She said turning into a low whisper.

-"I'm sorry Shar..I won't ever leave you..."He said and started kissing her face and hugged her against him.

-"But..but what happen to you..I-I screamed your name but you didn't answer.." Gabriella said to him.

-"Well..it's kinda of long.."

**Flashback**

_-"Chad!!Pass me some bullets!!" He screamed at Chad, turning around but tripped over some things, sending him on the floor. Gabriella heard him and turned her head and saw him on the floor. She was about to turn around to help him when he looked up at her with wide eyes when suddenly something pulled him back. He heard Gabriella scream his name but the thing pulling him, kept pulling and fast. He heard gunshots when it then came suddenly to a stop. He heard at door slam shut. He tried to look his surrounding but it was too dark. He heard some noises and then out of nowhere, a lamp turned on. He screamed in fear btu heard someone shush him down._

_-"Sshh!! Dont scream they'll find us!!" He heard a man say._

_-"Wh-who are you??And who's us??" Ryan asked trying to figure his face._

_-"Everyone around you.."He said and turned his lamp showing around 10 people face." And I'm David."_

_-"Ryan..but..but why did you pull me here??"_

_-"Well..we though that you were one of those thing.."_

_-"Zombie??"_

_-"So it's true..they are zombies.." A woman asked._

_-"Yeah.."_

_-"So..yeah..we though you were a zombie.."_

_-"But why bring it here when you're safe??"_

_-"That was the only zombie around here..and we wanted to kill it so we could get out of here."_

_-"No..there's almost hundred of them around the mall!!"_

_-"No..There was only one...and it killed my fiancee..."_

_-"Sorry about your fiancee.."Ryan said."But about the zombies you are wrong!!"_

_-"Well we need to find a way out."_

_-"Yeah but you just made my friends think I'm dead or one of them!!" Ryan said, a little bit of anger rising in him._

_-"Sorry.." He whispered looking at the looked at him and his anger passed by._

_-"It's okay man..sorry it just my sister..."_

_-"You ogt separated with her.." He said and Ryan nodded."Sorry.."_

_-"Let's talk about something else..how about a plan to get out of here.."_

_zvzvzvzvzvzvz_

_-"Ready.."Ryan asked David._

_-"Yes..you??"_

_-"Yes..let's go then.." He said to him and slowly stepped out of the room they were in. They heard some sound coming from the door of the mall they were close. They hid behind a wall and turned to look at the door only to find a zombie walking around it._

_-"Damn it..there's one.."_

_-"We can kill it!!" David said, point his gun to the zombie._

_-"No! We could attract more of them.." He whispered and slowly lowered his gun._

_-"You're right...let's just wait.." They sat on their hiding place and waited for at least 10 minutes. The zombie was still there. _

_-"I can't do this anymore!!" David said and stood up._

_-"What!!What are you doing!!" Ryan said, quickly standing up next to him. David bent down and grabbed an object that was lying on the floor. He took it in his hand and threw it far away. The sound that made when it collapse on the floor made the zombie to turn his attention toward it._

_-"Bingo!!" David said and they went back to the room. When they went back to the entrance, they saw zombies trying to get out of the mall. Ryan walked towards the door and saw through them Taylor pointing the gun to her head. He froze at the sight of her._

_-"No...no.."He whispered and slowly became louder when suddenly a gunshot echoed through his ears. He saw the lifeless body of Taylor collapse on the hard floor, blood coming from her head. He turned his vision towards the zombie who were walking towards them. With the anger in him, he started shooting at them soon followed by David and another man. They started to come from everywhere making it impossible to protect everyone. Ryan got cornered by four of them, separating him with the David and the other man, the only two except him to be alive. He quickly passed through the door and ran like crazy, tears running down his face, unable to take Taylor's body on the floor out of his mind._

**End of flashback**

-"Taylor.."Chad whispered, hugging his knees. Sharpay slowly crawl to him hugging him with all of her strengh soon followed by Gabriella. Troy put a hand over his shoulder, squeezing it , telling him that he was there for him. He looked down at Gabriella, glad that she was still here it put his head on her shoulder and slowly kissed her neck. She turned her head and kissed his forehead and rested her head on his.

-"So how did you find us??" Gabriellaasked Ryan.

-"Well..I heard someone scream.."He said and Gabriella lifted her hand."Probably you...right.."He said while looking at her hand which had the piece of Troy's shirt around her fingers. She nodded and he continued talking."Well..I kept walking until I saw the car and saw a zombie walking towards you guys.."

-"But why did you say something??" Gabriella asked.

-"I didn't want the zombie to attack you guys since your back was to him."

-"Good to have you back dude.." Troy said.

-"Yeah...but we shoulde be moving from here..we stayed to much hre and they could be watching us or near us.."

-"Yeah.." Chad said and stood up.

-"So..anybody knows where they come from??" Ryan asked them.

-"No..you??" Sharpay asked him.

-"No..but didn't see that most of them had like burn clothes or something like that.."

-"That's true.."Gabriella said turning her head toward Ryan.

-"But where could they be from??"

-"Don't know..we could go see over the library..they should have records..."

-"Good idea..." Chad said, sacarsm evident in his voice."What makes you think we could find something in the library??"

-"Maybe there was like a fire a few years ago..I don't know!!" Ryan said walking faster, trying to get there sooner. Gabriella was holding Troy hand when she saw something in the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and rolled her eyes.

-"Not again.." She though and slowly pulled Troy hand. He looked at her and she motioned with her head the fog coming closer to them.

-"Guys...I think we should get in somewhere or run cuz..the fog is coming again.." They all turned around and saw the fog getting closer.

-"I'm sick of that fog!!" Chad yelled.

-"Come on Chad!!" Gabriella said taking his hand.

-"No!I'm sick of running around!I'm sick of always be scared of dying or lose any of you!I'm sick of not having Taylor here with me!I'm fucking sick of all this bullshit!!" Chad screamed at them, who just looked at him, sad.

-"Chad..Taylor would had killed you right now becausee you're not trying to live!!" Sharpay said to him.

-"But she's dead!!She's the one who died not me!!I can't do this anymore!!I don't even know if my parents are alive or even dead!!"

-"Chad..please..let's go.." Gabriella whispered to him. He looked at her and slowly took her hand and they made their way inside a shop. Gabriella looked up at Troy, releasing his hand and hugged Chad who had started crying on her shoulder. They quickly went to the back of the shop, waiting for the fog to pass when suddenly the door started shaking uncontrollably. Everyone held each other fearing for their own life when suddenly everything went back to normal. The gang still stayed hugged and then the sound of things been throw at the window was heard. Sharpay slowly started crawl towards the front of the shop trying to see what was been thrown. Ryan was behind her trying to pull her back to her place when suddenly a sound of metal being bent was heard. The gang stayed quiet until the scream of Sharpay was heard all around the shop.

**What did you think??Let me know!!**

**Tati :D**


	5. Over?

**Here it is!! The last chapter..really hope that you enjoy the last one...:D**

**Chapter 5- Over??**

The scream of Sharpay echoed through the entire shop, making the gang shiver. They got up from their places and started to mak thier way to th back of the store, when suddenly, something got into the shop. The last thing Gabriella saw was Ryan holding Sharpay and then everything went black. Five seconds later, she opened her eyes and started screaming. There was blood over Troy, Chad and her and to not forget the back of the shop. Troy and Chad just stayed there in their places, not believing what shu happened right in front of their eyes, not able to do anything to don't it. There was a light post right in the middle of the shop and right over the body of Sharpay and Ryan. They were both born and died on the same day. Gabriella started shaking uncontrollably until Troy grabbed her body and hugged her. The three of them got up and ran out of the shop, unable to see the scene inside. Even if they were like a family for her, she could stand seeing them like that. Once they were outside, Gabriella felt on her knees, crying her eyes out. Troy tried to make her stand up but it was in vain. He kneeled down next to her and started rocking her back and forth.

-"NO!!!" She screamed, clutching Troy shirt in her hands. He slowly lifted her up and started walking away from the shop. Once he was sure they were safe, he put her down on his laps.

-"This can't be happening.." Chad whispered, walking back and forth in front of them.

-"Why us??Why this town??" Gabriella mumbled, looking at Troy.

-"I don't know babe..I don't know.."

-"I think..Ithink we should go to the library..we are already outside in this fog..and we are close.."Chad said to them who received nods from both of them. Gabriella got up by the help of Chad and they started making their way to the library.

-"This place always gave me chills.." Gabriella said, looking at the library through the black gate.

-"It's locked.."Chad said trying to open it.

-"Can we pass under??" Troy asked, kneeling down.

-"Don't think so..by Gabs can.." Chad said.

-"Come on babe.." Troy said to her.

-"What about you guys??"

-"We'll climb it.." Chad said to her. She looked at both of them before they both said 'go'. She nodded and kneeled down.

-"You're head...be careful" Troy said to her, putting a head over her head so she couldn't hit herself. Once she was on the other side, the guys started climb it. They quickly made it the other way and made their way to the library. Gabriella held Troy arm closer to her, her heart pounding faster in her heart. They made it to the entrance and pushed the door.

-"Unlocked.." Chad said with a grin. They made their way inside and looked over the switch to the turnthe lights on.

-"Power is off..."Troy said after trying for three times. They slowly made their way to the back of the libraru were they kept documents from the town. They went to take some book and came back at the table. They already went for three round of books, when Gabriella slowly closed her eyes and felt asleep with her head on the table. Troy turned his head at her and then came back over the book he was holding.

-"You're lucky.." Chad whispered.

-"What??" Troy said looking up from the book.

-"You're lucky..you still have her.." He said with a smile looking at Gabriella sleeping.

-"Yeah..I'm so sorry for Taylor.." He said to him.

-"Yeah...let's just not talk about it.."

-"Sure..."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvz

Gabriella was looking at a book when she saw something that caught her attention.

-"Guys.." She said. She looked up and saw the two of them sleeping." Guys!!" She said louder making both of them to wake up.

-"What??" Troy said, rubbing his eyes.

-"I found something.."She said, making both of them to stand up and make thie way to her side of the table. At least 5 hours had passed trying to find something.

-"In 1958, the town of St-Goldham was striked by disaster.." She read out loud, turning to look over the guys.

-"A ravaging fire destroyed and killed the most of their habitants. The only one surviving the fire was the people who lived near the entrance of the town." Chad read taking the book from Gabriella hand."No one know the cause of it but the witnesses, most of them survivor who saw it by themself or by words of the victims before they died from the wound, said that they saw a mystery man, around his 20's, who had a glass eye, walking around the town looking for someone, a young girl. Later in the night, they said that he got out of her house in a hurry, anger visible in him and then the fire happened." Troy took the book and sat down on his chair.

-"Since that day, people who came to live in the town, said that weird event had been happening every single year for almost 20 years. Most of them, people dying with no reason. In 1978, those event had stop and no one talked about them. Most of the habitant of that town, who were survivor, said that it was haunted by the people who died in the night of 1958..."Troy said and put the book down.

-"So...the town in haunted??" Gabriella said almost in a whisper.

-"It seems so.."Chad said and sat down in front of her.

-"But..why did those weird event came back when it stopped for at least...30 years??" Troy asked them.

-"Maybe..something brought it back.." Chad said.

-"But what..."

-"I did start in the next town.."

-"Yeah.." Chad said and they all stayed in silent.

-"What is the girl name??" Troy asked.

-"I don't know.."Gabriella said and took the book in her hand."Let's see.." She mumbled looking at the book."Here! Her name was...Danielle Louise Smith." She said and Troy though for a moment when that name came back in his mind.

-"You have to be kidding me.."

-"What?"

-"You know the house in the mountain..."

-"Yeah.."

-"The one that our parents didn't want us to go near.."

-"Yeah..." Chad and Gabriella said, telling him to keep going.

-"I remember my mother say something about the girl that lived there...and you know what her name was??" He asked them, looking at them.

-"No.."They said, catching up with him.

-"Yep..Danielle Louise Smith..herself.." He said and rested his back against the chair.

-"They said that in a certain night of each years, the neighbour around that house say that they hear a girl screaming..."

-"Yeah..."

-"And that is the only house still standing from that night fire.."Gabriella added.

-"Exactly..." Troy said.

-"Fucking shit.." Chad mumbled."But..why the zombies??"

-"Maybe..they are still here..because...because...they died for whatever that man did..to that girl so..if her soul isn't in peace neither of them will be..." Troy finally said, making sense.

-"But why aren't they like ghosts??" Gabriella asked this time.

-"That's a good question.."

-"And why now...and not before or after.."

-"Do they say the day it happen??"

-"Yeah...october 31..." Gabriella said, looking in the book.

-"Halloween..."Chad mumbled.

-"And what day are we??"

-"October 31, 2008...Halloween"Gabriella said.

-"Everything makes sense but what woke them up from their silence..."Chad asked no one in particular.

-"That is what we have to find.."

-"But-but wait...they don't mention about the mysterious man..if he still alive or dead..maybe..maybe...they are looking for him..maybe he did something bad again..."Gabriella said and slowly looked up at them. The guys were about to say something when they heard a sound coming from inside the library.

-"What was that.."Chad asked, turning around in his chair.

-"I think it's time to go..."Troy whispered and they slowly stood up, making their way towards the door.

-"Guys..."Gabriella whispered and motioned the front gate. It was now open.

-"We didn't do that.."Chad said and they started running. Soon enough there was zombies coming out of the library.

-"Damn it!!!" Chad said and started running faster.

-"Come on!!" He yelled to Troy and Gabriella.

-"I can't!!"

-"I know you can!!" Troy said to her.

-"No...I'm so tired..I can't do it anymore.." She yelled to them.

-"We're almost there!!!" Chad yelled once he saw the sign that said 'Welcome to St-Goldham'. Gabriella started to run faster, taking Troy hand.

-"We can do this baby.."He said to her. They looked at Chad, who was making sign to a car to stop. They both looked at each other in confusion and started running faster. Once they reached Chad, they heard him talk to the person in it.

-"We need to get out of here.." Chad said, taking deep breaths. The man looked at them and slowly nodded. They quickly got in the car, not believing that they were actually saved from a horror. It was been almost 10 minutes that they were in the car, and they still could believe what had happened in those last 48 hours. Gabriella looked at Chad who was sitting in front, at Troy who had a hand holding hers and then she turned her glance at the man who hadn't say anything since they got in the car. She hadn't seen his face clearly but at the same time she was looking at him by the mirror, the reflection of the sun hit is face. He was around the 75 years old but something caught Gabriella eye.

_1958... mystery man...20's....glass eye.._

That was the four things echoing in her mind. She mentally did a calculation about that man age which has to be, in this time, around the 70's. She looked back at the man driving when he suddenly looked up and her. She felt like her breath stop in her throat when she saw it. When she saw the glass eye...

_The Town... _

_(Screams) _

_-THE END-_

**Finally!!!So what did you think??I didn't really like the ending..I think I could have done something better but I wanted to post this before the end of the day..so..don't forget to tell me what you think about it!!**

**Peace out..oh and...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**

**Tati :D (muawhahahahahaha...--Evil laugh..LOL :D )**


End file.
